ben 10: to the past we go
by 1lilpen
Summary: this story is about ben and the gang in the time on dragons and kingdoms. Watch how Gwen and Kevin merge kingdoms. while ben and rook fight of suitors that ben doesn't want. Also while trying figure out if the other one loves them. And the amazing adventure they go on for the kingdom and love. This has a little gwevin lots of brook also rated m later plus mpreg and yaoi. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ben 10 does not belong to me and nether do the characters please review and tell me what you think this is my first story and I have three more chapters already done I will put them up by next Monday this involves a LOT OF benxrook and a little of kevinxgwen the story will later have mpreg and yaoi this is my first story so please don't be to harsh and don't forget to review**

**let's being**

This story is not going to start with (once upon a time) because let's face it none of us are princesses needing rescue or princes rushing off to save the damsel in least I'm not and my friends aren't either. It's funny how I'm hard like stone but soft too. I guess its cause I'm the princess of the mountain and name is Gwen and I am the future queen of my cousin amazing yet annoying is the price of the desert and sand. His name is ben and he is also a shape shifter. This is cool since we thought shape shifters went died out 18 years ago. We haven't had a shape shifter in centuries but we never lost hope that there could still be one but then 18 year later we had given up hope when poof my aunt and queen of the desert and sand gave birth to my cousin and he changed shape right before our eyes. He became a wolf. Which is weird but my grandmother says it's because my cousin's future love will be able to change in to a wolf too. Put I'm not sure if it's true or not. Right now I and ben are 18 and hating it or well he is because his arena days are coming arena days are over thank god but my cousins are just beginning. When a princesses or princes arena day comes it means suitors from different lands will come and fight for your hand in marriage. The winner gets to be engaged to the princesses or prices but first they must spend time with the princes or princes to see if they will like you. When my arena days came I was happy prince Kevin won because we had fallen in love very poor cousin has to deal with suitors like the gold digger Julie, the winnable Billy, and of course the barbarian villgax. The last suitor is prince rook blonko. But people just call him rook. He is also the man who stole my cousins heart but I guess you can't say stole because he gave ben his heart in is a very well-known fact that prince rook and prince ben are madly in love that's why prince rook has enter the arena days. The sad part is that they don't know that the other one loves them. I told ben not to fall for a suitor because they might not win the arena games but atlas he could not stop himself from falling just as I could not stop myself ether. Prince rook is prince bens night and shining armor. Prince rook is the prince and the magical creatures and its forest. And he is a very good fighter and a very smart man so I believe he can win. I believe there love is meant to be. Plus he can change in to a wolf but only that so I believe they are destine. And I won't stop till they are happily married and with kids


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back I relied that when I made the story I made a mistake I put it under Gwen and ben not ben and rook but I fixed it so it should put itself in order soon. I have 6 more chapters done but I have so much school that I may have trouble putting it up. And for the first two weeks of summer I'll be at my dad's so please bear with me. Trust me I can't forget this story and you're not going to have to wait like 2 or 3 years for chapter 2 so don't worry. I will try to put up more. So you know the drill ben 10 and the character's don't belong to me they belong to the owner of the cartoon ben please review please.( )means thinking " "means talking**

**Let's begin**

**Gwen's p.o.v**

Today was the most funnies day ever. Apparently grandpa max or king max like many people call him forgot to tell ben that the love of his life was joining the arena games' my go you should have seen his face it was like a mixture of happiness yet fear. Why fear I do not know but I will go ask him latter when the news has finally settled and he can stop pacing and muttering. "I got it" ben exclaimed "you got what "I asked "he is joining the arena cause of the kingdom not cause of me'' ben said "I don't think so but if that's what you think it is fine believe what you want" I retorted I stopped to think when I realized something (it sucks not knowing the one you love loves you back if only he would listen we I say rook loves him but no he doesn't listen)I feel bad for my cousin he has to deal with three bad people wanting his kingdom but I guess since he has rook he not going to worry to much or maybe he will go over boarded with the worry but I don't think rook would let him. ''Ahh its quiet sad knowing that those two are in love but can't be together because of the arena day." Ms. Gwen" a servant called me "yes" what are you ben Kevin and rook" ''I am the princess of stone and mountain. While my cousin is from the desert and sand. Kevin is from the shadows and dark. While rook is from the forest and magical creatures. Some of the people are humans or half-humans.'' ''why' 'because the king is doing work and could not remember. Remind him that there are other kingdoms that watch over other creatures.'' Yes my lady'' she said while walking away. We live in a very exotica world. When I arrived at the sand palace I was mildly surprised to see prince villgax and Billy fighting over my cousin ben and who would take a morning walk with him. What made me laugh was when I turned my head I saw that past the bushes ben and rook where sitting on a bench side by side and facing each other in a place surrounded by trees. they seemed to be laughing and talking when ben hand slipped and he feel forward onto rooks cheats. When he and rook locked eyes they started to lean near each other. ** And cliff hanger**


End file.
